Sepia's Childhood
by SkyrangerStormysea
Summary: Sepia's had a pretty hidden childhood...dare you look into it?  Sepia belongs to me...Pokemon belongs to whoever created it.


The small girl cried as a man in a white coat took her bag of skittles away from her. "But mister, those are mine!" She whined. The man slapped her across the face. "No! No more candy for you, 15!" He shouted at her.  
>15.<br>That was her name.  
>A number.<br>And they treated her like she was one, not a human being. The man briskly walked away, leaving the girl crying in the plain, white, experiment containment facility.

A few years passed. 15 was seven years old now. You know what the first thing she woke up to was? A plain white ceiling. Like always. "Time for your shot, 15." A scientist huffed, picking her up and carrying her away. "No! Stop!" The child pleaded. Her behavior earned a slap in the face for 15. "THAT'S for whining." She huffed, strapping her onto a table and injecting her with a combination of the black death and yellow fever.

A few years later, 15 turned nine and finally got over her last shot which left her bedridden for two years. When she finally woke up, she was given her first look at the sky. But it was storming. She tried to run, but she was tied to something metal. A lightning rod. She looked up just then to see a scientist's face light up in a flash of lightning. She felt a slight buzz before passing out.

A week later, 15 woke up in a hospital feeling a strange buzzing from her hand. She held it up to look at it and was stunned when she saw the beam of electricity come out of her fingertips. She knew how she could escape. She just had to wait.

Weeks later, 15 was going to escape. They had finally trusted her enough to give her a knife to use as protection. When they finally decided to let her outside, she took the chance and escaped. They looked all over but never found her.  
>Little did they know what was waiting for them that night.<p>

She waited untill they were alseep. Then she stabbed them over. And over. And over again. As she got to the last one, she stared at him with her soul-staring red-brown eyes. "My name?" She asked quietly. He shook but gave no answer. 15 slapped him across the face. "What is my name?" She asked again slowly. The scientist was silent for a moment before answering. "Sepia." He whispered. Sepia, enjoying her new name, smiled. "Good enough." She replied, killing him mercifully.

A few years passed. Sepia was twelve now and living in the hidden forest on Route 11, near Opeculid City. As the bushes in front of her dwelling place rustled, she hissed. It was probably another nosy wild pokemon, and she had no pokemon. But instead of a pokemon, it was a human with dark, bushy purple hair and dark eyes. Sepia darted to the far corner with wide eyes, thinking she was here to harm her. The human held her hand out to her. "Its okay, don't be afraid! I'm Iris! Who are you?" She asked. "Sepia...my name is Sepia. And this is my home." Her voice was raspy from not using it in a long time. Iris smiled. "Come out of there! It's nice outside!" Iris said cheerily. Sepia obliged and walked out into the sunlight. She was still in her sciencey garb, a mini-skirt short white kimono. Iris gasped. "Come on, I'm taking you home!" She cried, picking her up. When they arrived, Iris nearly knocked down the door. "Drayden! Look what I found!" She called out. The mentioned man looked up from him newspaper. "What now, Iris?" He asked, sighing. "I found a girl living in the forest! She says her name's Sepia!" She said cheerily. Drayden got up. "Iris, that's White, not 'Sepia'." He said. Sepia looked up at him. "Who's White?" She asked innocently. "Drayden! Look at her eyes! Are you sure that's White?" Iris asked. Drayden grunted, looking into her eyes. "Youre right. White's eyes are blue. Her's are red-brown." He said. "Who is White?" She asked again, standing up. Iris grinned. "Lets get you into clean clothes and get you fed first." Iris replied softly. She took something called a 'shower' and changed into a black tank top, a green vest, really short jean shorts, tied her brown hair into a high ponytail, got a green hat with a pink pokeball design on it, and cool looking boots with green laces and emerged downstairs. Iris smiled and handed her a hamburger, which she quickly wolfed down. "Now tell me who White is." She stated. Drayden frowned under the white moustache that covered his whole mouth. "We'll tell you when you're older." He replied. "So tell us about yourself!" Iris said, trying to change the subject. She told then everything, of course, leaving out the murders. They soon became close, almost like family.

Sepia was fourteen, free of the recurring nightmares of the lightning rod incident, and was also an expert softball player, very famous in Nimbasa City's Big Court. She was almost ready to begin her pokemon journey, but then Drayden came home both drunk and angry for loosing a battle.  
>A bad combination.<br>Once Drayden came in, Sepia greeted him cheerily from her spot on the couch, as usual. This apperently deserved a slap in the face from him. She cringed, bad memories flowing through her. Drayden continued to abuse her until she used her electrical powers to electrocute him and run off.

Years passed. Sepia is fifteen now and a fully fledged doppelganger of White, the fifteenth Dex Holder. She is dating Jareth, Mitsuru's doppelanger. She has many new friends. But then came time to hide from someone who wanted her and her friend Midna dead. The first place she thought of was the lab, and Sepia unwillingly let Midna convince her to teleport them there for the time being. She sighed and looked around the facility, moving the remains of the scientists out of her way. There was one thing that caught her eye, a document with the title '15's Progress'.  
>15.<br>Her old name.  
>A number.<br>No longer!  
>Sepia quickly whipped out her knife and cut the thing in two.<br>"Sepia? What was that?" Midna asked. "Nothing! It's nothing!" Sepia replied, covering it up.  
>No one can know of what happened here.<p>

No one.


End file.
